


Hallucinations

by Thewonderfulwiccan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Creepy Jonathan Crane, Delusions, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Other, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Season 1, Trippy, Wally West - Freeform, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderfulwiccan/pseuds/Thewonderfulwiccan
Summary: He stood there wide eyed.This wasn't a normal headache.And he didn't think Tylenol was going to help this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Hallucinations

"How is it fair that Green Arrow can go on a vacation and then leave us with his city!?" Kid Flash grumbled as he opened another crate and just sighed as he found more weapons stored neatly inside, "Like Hawaii sounds so nice right now." He'd never had the chance to go...maybe he could put that on his bucket list. "We should go soon." 

Robin paused what he was doing, "Yeah no." He opened a crate and sneezed when he got a face full of dust and he stood up, "You'd only complain about the he-" He started to say but sneezed before he could finish his sentence. "Ugh." He turned his attention back at the crate and his brows furrowed when all he saw were packages wrapped with newspapers. "Yeah not touching that." 

Kid Flash peeked into the box and moved away after he started to sneeze as well, "Jesus they don't dust their drug stash don't they?" He shook his head and put the lid back on, "How lazy, I always dust my drugs before I import them to vulnerable neighborhoods."

"How kind of you KF," Robin replied chuckling. 

"We think we found something useful," Miss M said via mind link. 

"Is it dusty drugs?" Kid Flash asked. 

There was a short pause, "No?" Miss M responded, confused. 

"Baywatch cut it out," Artemis hissed.

Kid Flash just huffed and walked down to where the others were, the warehouse was fairly small. "Alright what did you fin-" Kid Flash clenched his eyes shut and fell to his knees and clutched his head and Miss Martian who was standing near a doorway fell as well. 

"Agh, Kid Flash?" she rubbed her temples and after a moment stood up and Robin rushed over to Kid Flash and helped him to his feet, "You knocked out the mind link." She frowned. 

"Is everything alright?" Aqualad asked walking into the room, Superboy trailing in behind him. 

Kid flash leaned up against the wall, "Massive headache." He clenched his eyes shut again, "I'll be fine." He went to move away from the wall but stumbled and he pressed his back up against the wall once more, trying to regain his balance. He opened his eyes and shook his head when he realized the entire team was just standing there staring at him, "I'm fine. What did you find?" 

"We think we found something that could possibly lead to us finding out who is behind the smuggling operation," Artemis explained motioning over at a desk that was in the corner with a dinky laptop and files scattered about. "And what exactly is being smuggled." 

"We just found some weapons and what we're assuming is drugs." Robin walked over to the desk and sat down and turned the laptop on, getting in this would be a breeze. He could probably do it with his eyes closed. 

"Dusty drugs," Kid Flash added. 

"We didn't find anything." Superboy huffed. "When are we going to get a real mission?" 

"Why do you always complain about missions?" Artemis asked, "It's obnoxious."

"I don't complain."

"Yes you do." 

"No I don't, Green Arrow could have dealt with this when he gets back. We were only sent here because he's got an easy city," Superboy shot back. 

".....That's not true-"

"Let's stop this before it's an argument," Aqualad said loudly, stopping the two before their heated conversation escalated any further. Having two short tempered people on one team could be a nightmare at times he felt like he was constantly trying to put out a fire with these two. 

Robin narrowed his eyes as he quickly went through the laptop, there wasn't much of use on the thing. There were some emails but those were mostly spam, "So far I'm only finding codes for 20% off at Bath and Body works." He rubbed his forehead and blinked when the words on the screen started to blur. 

"Oh I love their candles!" Miss M chirped, "Their fall collection is soooo much better than their summer collection, those give me headaches." And fire in general didn't make her feel great, maybe she should invest in a wax burner? Those didn't need fire....

"Oh write down that code," Artemis piped in. "Their candles are really good." 

"I hate the candles, they don't taste nearly as good as they smell," Kid Flash grumbled from his corner. Pumpkin pie candles didn't taste like pie....what a let down. "They should make stomach friendly candles..." Oh maybe he could invent candles that people could eat? He could get rich! "Oh...that would be a good business." 

"Find anything that will help us find out who's operating this?" Aqualad peered over Robins shoulder and just exhaled when the only other email was from some guy named Daniel Crawford who was crying about his divorce and dead dreams. 

Robin was about to respond but tensed up when he felt an unbearable pressure in his head but forced himself to continue going through the laptop and he had to blink a couple of times and get closer to the screen, the words seemed to be moving around and blurring together. He couldn't make out a single word on the screen. "Robin?" Aqualad asked again, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," He stammered and he found himself rubbing his forehead again, "Uh I'm not seeing anything useful here." He pulled a flash drive out of the laptop and looked up at Artemis who was shuffling through some documents, "Any luck with those?" He asked. 

"There's something here that mentions a bunch of hallucinogens," Artemis paused and her eyes widened, "Oh my god they want to mix it with Scarecrow's fear toxin!" She quickly handed the paper to Robin who quickly snatched it and stood up, "Isn't he in Arkham?" 

Robin nodded his head and Miss Martian just looked confused, "Who's that?"

“Some freak who dresses like a Scarecrow, it's in the name," Kid Flash walked over. "What are they wanting to mix it with?" 

"Who would want to dress like a scarecrow?" Superboy asked, baffled, "I hate those."

"They want to mix his toxin LSD," Robin replied frowning, "And basically everything else under the sun that can make you see shit." He clenched his teeth when the sharp pain in his head returned and he bumped into the desk and quickly sat back down. "Which is odd since fear toxin already makes you hallucinate." Unless they wanted to switch the formula up a bit....which was understandable considering there was already an antidote. 

"Why would the creep partner up with some random drug dealers?" Artemis asked. 

"You said he was in Arkham, correct?" Aqualad looked at Robin who was hunched over, clutching his head. "Robin?" He put a hand on his shoulder and Robin just shot up and shrugged his hand off. 

"Y-Yeah he's in Arkham....he's been there for the last six months." He knew it was only a matter of time before he started something, the world just wouldn't be the world if their criminals didn't cause chaos. 

"Do you think he's the one behind this?" Miss Martian asked quietly, "It could explain why we haven't found anything....?" 

Robin just tapped his foot and scanned the document over again and he found himself blinking again trying to focus on the words and not see double. "That's a possibility." He slowly stood up and gripped the table when he could have sworn he felt the floor move underneath him. 

"Robin are you okay?" 

Robin nodded and pushed Kid Flash back when he tried to help him steady his balance, "We should get back and tell Batman. If Scarecrow is up to something it's best he's aware of it asap." Batman could probably go to Arkham and question the man and hopefully get to the bottom of this. "Hell, Scarecrow might not even know someone is combining his toxin with something else." There were a plethora of possibilities right now. 

Aqualad nodded and he along with Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian left the room and headed to the bioship. Robin took this as his chance to take a deep breath and have a moment of quiet, his head at this point was throbbing. "You okay dude?" Kid Flash asked, "You look pretty pale."

"I'm always pale," Robin said shrugging as he slowly headed towards the exit, he stopped when the floor seemed to have jolted out from underneath him and he let out a gasp when Kid Flash grabbed his arm, preventing him from falling. 

"Are you okay?" 

Robin just closed his eyes, "I've got a massive headache."

"Like me?" 

Robin just shrugged and opened the exit door and the two approached the bioship where the rest of the team was waiting. "Everyone get's headaches." It was common, "So no need to sound alarmed. I've had worse." It would take a lot more than an annoying headache to get him down. 

"Alright...if you say so." 

What harm could a headache do? If anything it was probably just allergies or caused by the dust, this warehouse was coated in dust and rust. So nothing to be alarmed about.


End file.
